Kuroko's YouTube
by ayamekaizumi
Summary: What if Kuroko, and the entire Generation of Miracles, decided to become YouTubers?
1. 1 How it Begins

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I do not gain any commercial profit by publishing this fiction.

* * *

 **Part 1: How it Begins**

* * *

"Youtubers?" Kise's eyes grew wide.

"Tell me you're kidding, Kuroko."

Aomine yawned, but was as surprised. "That's pretty unusual for you to come up with such idea."

It was summer holiday, and the generation of miracles decided to rent a villa-Akashi's, to be precise-and stayed there for the entire holiday.

The Blue Phantom remained calm, but disappointment was shown all over his face. "I thought you'd like it. YouTube is one of the biggest social medias spread worldwide, and if you gain enough viewers and subscribers-" he scrolled his phone screen. "-you'll get paid."

"Still, I disagree." Midorima objected. "That means working. And showing off yourself to get money sounds scary. And stupid, too."

"It's not as scary as it sounds like, Midorima- _kun_ ," Tetsuya said. "As long as you post appropriate contents, you'll be just fine."

"Could it be-" Akashi tried not to giggle. "-Shintarou, don't tell me you never watched YouTube before."

Midorima's face turned red. "I have so many important things to do other than fooling around with social medias."

"But Mido-chin always checks his Facebook, though." Murasakibara said between his munches. "Every morning I can see him online, reposting stuffs from OhaAsa fanpage or something."

"Shut up, Murasakibara-and how the hell do you know I'm online in the morning?"

"The culinary fanpage gives me good breakfast recommendations every 7 AM."

"Well, I've seen some YouTubers who have grown really famous-and rich," Kise admitted. "If we make one, will our popularity rise even more?"

The teal hair nodded. "That is possible, Kise- _kun_."

"Great! Let's start becoming Youtubers, then!"

"Kise, I don't know whether you're so obsessed with popularity or just a plain idiot-"

"Aominecchi, that's mean!"

"-but don't you think we need more motivations to make a good content despite the number of views?"

Akashi raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Well, Daiki, I thought you have a point there. So what is your plan?"

"We're all boys. And that would be unfair for male viewers." He pointed at the smiling Horikita Mai-chan in the magazine he was currently gazing at. "So we need women for the guest stars. Don't forget the big boo-"

Kuroko interrupted. "How about we start thinking about names?"

"Hey, at least hear me out!"

Murasakibara fixed his lazy-looking eyes at Kuroko. "Kuro-chin, there's something I'd like to ask."

"What is it?" Kuroko inquired.

"Kuro-chin has been talking about YouTube a lot lately," the purple titan took another handful of chips and stuffed them into his mouth at once. "But you didn't explain why do you pick so much interest to it in the first place."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he replied, "Nothing particular. I just happened to stumble into a YouTube video, and the next thing I know is that I've become attached to it. I tried to google the creator's name, and it appears to be one of the most sensasional youtubers in the world."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "And as far as I know, six of us are capable enough to become a top rank YouTuber. I think Midorima- _kun_ and Akashi- _kun_ are pretty skillful in video editing."

"Speaking of video... what kind of video that you've gotten to like?" Akashi asked, curious about what kind of taste would fit Kuroko.

The teal haired hesitated for a while before handing his phone to Akashi. "Just... don't laugh. Okay?"

Akashi didn't have a single clue of why he should laugh-yet.

"Sure."

He watched the video displayed on the screen, and his face went weirder by minutes. Kise and Aomine rushed to The Emperor's side, trying to peek.

"Well, Tetsuya," Akashi tried so hard not to look into Kuroko's eyes-he would have burst out laughing if he did-as he handed the phone back. "You got a pretty unique taste."

A soft mumble came out from Kuroko's lips. "I told you so."

"But-" Kise couldn't help but chuckled. "-does it sound a little exaggaratting to call this 'sensasional'?"

"I've seen him somewhere else, though." Aomine frowned as he tried to remember something. "Oh yeah, Pewdiepie watched that too."

Midorima hated the fact that he didn't understand the conversation a single bit. "Pewdiepie? Is that a person's name?"

"Yup."

"Wait," the green haired rubbed his face. It seemed like they're trying to drive him mad. "So what channel did Kuroko show you?"

Akashi glanced at Kuroko-which was responded with a weak nod-before answering. "It was 'Toys in Japan'."

Midorima, still clueless, shifted his gaze to Kise and Aomine who were trying to suppress their laughter by holding each others' hands. "What's so funny about it?"

Murasakibara-to their surprise-answered it for Kuroko's stead. "It's a channel about silly things with nursery song parodies and such things like that. I recall watching one of them." He turned to ask Kuroko. "That's pretty odd for Kuro-chin to like that. I expected something cuter."

Kuroko frowned at the word 'cuter', but explained anyways. "I like how it was so catchy and addicting-though almost all the videos are almost the same. I thought 'we could do better than this', and-"

"I understand." Akashi smile softly at his company. "I think it will be a good chance to improve ourselves."

"But-" Kise took a deep breath before saying, "There are important things to do to make our YouTube channel looks like the professionals'."

Aomine quickly interrupted. "Yeah, get us a sexy lad- _Kise, you don't have to smack me like that_!"

Kise continued. "I saw a lot of youtubers lately, and most of them have unique catchphrases to attract their viewers."

"Make sense."

"Aside from what kind of content we should make, catchphrases is also vital to show our channel's characteristic." The blonde haired tapped his chin. "Not to mention the background music we have to use for the entire videos, the logo we should make, and our fanbase-I've come up with some ideas, but I'm not sure that they are suitable enough for-"

"We can think about that later." Kuroko said. "But what about our channel name-and the contents we'll be uploading?"

"All about science? Like, tutoring them physics and-"

"I'd LOVE to teach girls biology."

"Aominecchi, stop giving nasty ideas! I was thinking about daily journals. My fans would love to see me on YouTube."

"Kise, this is not your own channel. So be considerate."

"How about...(munch munch) food traveling? Foodporn is booming nowadays."

"How about _real porn_?"

"Seriously, Aomine- _kun_. Most YouTube users are underage kids." Kuroko turned his head to Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_ , have any idea?"

"I think being consistent to one genre for a long time would be frustrating," Akashi said. "How about posting random stuffs? Like, traveling, doing challenges, talking about random stuffs-something like that."

"Oh, oh!" Kise's eyes sparkled. "Can we do QnAs as well?"

"I don't see why not."

Midorima grumbled. "That sounds too cheesy, Akashi. I know you're just trying to adjust yourself to their levels."

Akashi shook his head. "Well, it might sound stupid," he admitted. "But what if we focus on something more important? Like, editing the video in a way it looks professionally made, or... finding ideas to make the so-called cheesy content becomes unusual. I know you're an expert in this, Shintarou."

There were silence for a moment before Midorima decided. "In that case, count me in."

"So everyone agreed to this, right?" Kuroko asked, which was replied with everyone's nod. "I've made an account for us. What we need is to make our first video."

"Wait-you've made us a YouTube account? Already?" Kise gasped. "Since when? I didn't even see you bringing a laptop!"

"Ten minutes ago-or so." The teal haired shrugged. "I've made this since you were so busy talking about YouTube."

The blonde looked at him apologetically, which was brushed off with a thin smile. "It's not your fault, Kise- _kun_. Here, take a look."

The laptop switched place from Kuroko's lap to Kise's. It was still empty-with no subscribers and no videos uploaded. Still, it excited Kise to start doing something fun (as long it's with Kuroko, he doesn't mind at all).

"I named it 'Generation of YouTubers' to let them know that we are from the famous Generation of Miracles." Kuroko explained. "Is that okay for you?"

"I should say that you have a good sense of advertising, Kuroko." Akashi scooted until he could see the laptop screen, smiling. "Since we are already well known in real life, promoting our channel wont be that hard."

Midorima nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we've made a channel, we have a good kick start and have all these shits to help us doing the record stuffs." Aomine pointed towards the camera set on the table.

"We need to find some ideas to start the channel." Kise added. "Any suggestions, anyone?"

Kuroko responded softly. "Kise- _kun_ , we can't even think if you're saying things out loud."

"Kurokocchi, that's so mean~!"

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._

So... I'm back with the KnB fanfic!

I watch a lot of YouTube videos lately (actually, it all started since the beginning-or end?-of 2015, but I intensively watching it until now), and thought "what if the Generation of Miracles were Youtubers?"

Actually, a friend of mine (shout out to _Ordinary Cal_ ) came up with the idea of having KnB characters doing QnA like Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi in HigaTV. Then, the idea developed into the point I want the entire GoM characters participate in this alternate universe.

So, what do you think their first video should be? A formal introduction? A silly daily life compilations? Let me know in the comment section.

Xoxo,

Ayame


	2. 2 The First Video

**Part 2: The First Video**

* * *

Aomine was so drown into his magazine before Kise suddenly rushed into his room, whining, "I can't believe it! I have promoted our channel and asking my fans to give us ideas about what videos we should make, but none of them can come up with anything!" seconds later, he blinked. "Wait- _Aominecchi_? Where are the others?"

"Kuroko and Murasakibara went to a cafe nearby. Seems like they want to get some snacks. Midorima is doing something-I don't know-it must be related to that friggin' horoscope thing. And Akashi, well-" he glanced his eyes outside. "Dunno. He's been out for a couple of hours and didn't come back."

Kise shook his head in disbelief. "So none of you care about the channel?"- _Kurokocchi was so hyped before-and now he's just gone like that? What happen with his sudden ignorance?_

Aomine, luckily, was able to sense the sulkiness of the blonde. "Hey, easy there," the tanned one waved his hand. "I have no idea about this YouTube thingy, but rushing is certainly not a good idea." He continued reading-or plainly staring at-his magazine.

Kise slumped into the couch. "But I'm so excited. This is our first project together-after the match against Jabberwock, of course-and..." he pouted. "I thought everyone is just as thrilled. Especially Kurokocchi. He came out with this idea, anyway."

Aomine heaved a sigh. He hated how sad Kise looked like. "Well," he chose to put his magazine aside for awhile. "Try putting it this way-they are hanging out to get fresher ideas."

Kise frowned. "Aominecchi, you're not saying that just to make me feel better, are you?"

"Of course not." Aomine grumbled at his own reply. "But you know-Tetsu is not someone who easily give up on what he wants. You know that as well as anyone else does."

"You're right." Kise smiled. A chuckle escaped from his mouth afterwards. "I guess Kurokocchi needs a few vanilla milkshakes to boost himself."

"And Murasakibara needs tons of sweets for that." Aomine added, half busy with his phone. "Not to mention the others. Even Midorima is kinda 'hungry' for lucky items."

The blonde nodded. Somehow, hearing Aomine like that soothed himself. "I know. Thanks, Aominecchi."

The other company said nothing but murmured in response.

A few minutes later, Kuroko and the others returned. Kise greeted them cheerfully-which was a relief to Aomine. "Did you have fun?"

"Not really." Midorima grumbled. "I lost my precious shells because of the tide."

"At least I'm full," said Murasakibara.

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "We got a pretty good discount, thanks to Murasakibara- _kun_."

"I just bought what I like. The shopkeeper is pretty nice, though."

"Well," Akashi clapped his hand. "Now it's time to think about our first video, isn't it?"

"I think I should start preparing the properties. Murasakibara, get up and lend me a hand."

"But..." the purple haired glanced at Aomine. "Mine-chin is not doing anything. Don't just ask me to-"

Aomine sighed. "I know, I know. I'll help, okay?"

Kuroko walked to the laptop, quickly switched the browser tab to YouTube. "A few sip of vanilla milkshake helps me to think better." He threw a thin smile to Kise. "Why don't we start now, Kise- _kun_? I know you must be very excited to do this."

Kise's smile grew wider at the statement.

"Sure!"

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Aomine- _kun_ messaged me," Kuroko mumbled. "He said we should get back soon."

Murasakibara stuffed the last doughnut into his mouth. "What happened?"

"It seems like Kise- _kun_ is mad at something-wait." Kuroko scrolled the phone, handing it to Murasakibara so the taller one could see.

 _ **You'd better go back now, Tetsu. Kise is super pissed.**_ _  
a few seconds ago_

"What happened to Kise-chin?" Murasakibara frowned in confusion.

Kuroko went silent for a while, trying to get what Aomine meant. "I think I know." The phantom smiled.

"Eh?"

"We should not let Kise-kun wait for too long." He started walking outside the cafe, followed by Murasakibara. "Still, I didn't expect Aomine- _kun_ to be that caring."

"Kuro-chin, stop confusing me." The purple haired protested, but kept walking anyways.

Kuroko made a thin smile in response as he quickly messaged the rest of his friends.

 _ **I think Kise-**_ **kun** _ **is so hyped about the YouTube thing. Let's get back to the villa to cheer him up.**_

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _._

 _._

 **I slipped a little AoKise moment here. If you're homophobic and can't stand this little scene, the 'close' button is your best friend.**

 **Akashi:** anyway, don't you think that the title is a 'click bait' or some sort?

 **Kuroko:** I think so too. We haven't posted anything in this chapter, though.

 **Midorima:** This is against the law, you know. You might get jailed for thi-

 **Ayame:** SERIOUSLY, THIS IS NOT A CLICK BAIT. Technically, this chapter talks about how YOU are so ignorant about your own channel. And Midorima, YOU WONT GET IN JAIL ONLY FOR MAKING CLICK BAITS.

 **Kise:** Wha-you mean, Aominecchi was lying?

 **Aomine:** O-of course not! Author, this is all your fault!

 **Well, I couldn't come up with anything nice about how the first video should be-I'm saving it for the next chapter.**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	3. 3 The (Real) First Video

**Part 3: The (Real) First Video**

* * *

"Shintarou, have you checked up on anything?"

Midorima assured that the tripod was stable enough before nodding. "Everything is perfect."

It took them a few days before finally coming up with an idea (you know whose ideas are used and whose aren't). Akashi-as usual-has had everything covered. Thanks to his sickly high budget, he was able to get all the shooting equipment.

Kise was fidgeting excitedly as he took control of the laptop instead of Kuroko-simply because the teal haired knew how the blonde wanted to help, so he let him be-clicking at random introduction videos to get a better picture of how their first video should be.

Murasakibara, sadly, had to put away all his snacks until they finish shooting. That explained why he was a little anxious. "Aka-chin, you owe me sweets. Lots of sweets."

Akashi 'hmm'ed without even looking at Murasakibara. "You have my promise."

"Don't you think six people in the same frame would be too cramped?" Aomine said, scratching his belly.

"Not at all!" Kise quickly pouted at the question. "Aominecchi, don't tell me you don't want to participate-"

"I was just stating my opinion, Kise." The tanned one groaned. "Look, having you alone in the video is enough to make the viewers deaf."

"That's mean!"

"Well," Kuroko interrupted. "I've seen cases where there are more than five people in the same frame, doing introductions. And it's not even that cramped-looking, Aomine- _kun_."

Aomine just huffed in response, continued reading his _doujinshi_.

" _Yosh_!" Kise put his fist to the air. "Everything's perfect!"

Akashi nodded. "Good. Everyone, sit on the sofa. Shintarou, start the camera and sit beside Atsushi."

Midorima frowned at the order. "Why it has to be _me_?"

"Simply because you're the nearest one standing by the camera. It's not even that hard." The green haired knew that Akashi was right-he had no option but agreed.

Kise noisily propped into the sofa, while Murasakibara didn't even budge. Neither did Aomine. Kuroko silently scooted near Akashi on the middle seat (since the two of them are the smallest in the group).

Midorima pressed the camera on before quickly sitting next to Murasakibara. It felt awkward for him to expose himself so much-but if Akashi insists, so be it.

"Wait," Kise placed his palm on Aomine's shoulder, which later was responded with a snap. "Who started the introduction?"

"Kise, the video's playing. Stop acting dumb-sorry, you _are_ dumb."

"That's mean-"

Kuroko quickly waved. "So hello, this is our first time recording. You might know us-or them-from the so-called famous 'Kiseki no Sedai'."

Akashi formed a thin smile as he continued. "So we decided to get along even better, and YouTube is a perfect place for that. Also, you might as well know how our daily life would be like. This one, for instance," he pointed his finger to Kise and Aomine who were still quarreling. "Are a lot dumber than what you expect them to be. Atsushi is keeping too much snacks for himself-"

"Aka-chin, you know how much nutrition I need for my stomach."

"-and Shintarou, a _tsundere_ as always, keeps hiding his lucky items under his couch."

"T-this is not a place to spread everyone's weak spot! Akashi, stop that video right now."

Ignoring the green haired, Akashi remained talking to the camera. "I hope you would be able to see Tetsuya a lot clearer here." He patted Kuroko's back. "And I, as always, is in charge for these mess."

"What do you mean, _mess_?" asked Aomine; irritated by the word.

A slight grin flashed through the redhead's face, but he said nothing.

"Anyways, I hope you would be able to enjoy every videos we make." Kuroko said. "Don't forget to subscribe, and turn on the notification to let you know our newest updates."

"Kurokocchi, I want to say that line-"

"We'll see you guys soon." The bluenette turned at his friends, asking, "Shouldn't we have, like, an iconic outro?"

"Let's just talk about that later." Aomine pouted at the camera. "Anyway, Tetsu, why don't you tell everyone that we need ideas for the new video?"

"Nice one, Daiki." Akashi replied in Kuroko's stead. "As what all of you have heard, we are still clueless about what to upload next. Make sure you leave your suggestions in the comment section below."

All six of them waved goodbye before Midorima ended the recording.

"That was stupid." Murasakibara said. He quickly grasped under the sofa to reach his potato chips.

"I agree. You should've been more professional back then." Akashi glared at his companies. "Anyway, Shintarou, do you think you'll be able to make a good edit?"

"I'll try." Midorima frowned as he replayed the video. "It's kind of hard to cut, since Kise is moving so much, and Aomine makes too much derp faces."

Ignoring Kise's annoying whines, both Akashi and Midorima left the living room-leaving the rest in silence.

"I think we should've repeated the shoot, shouldn't us?" Aomine asked. "Seeing how it was made me cringe. For real."

Murasakibara glanced at the tanned one before continued snacking. "I thought Mine-chin enjoys it."

" _Not if Akashi told everyone that I'm_ _dumb_."

"Midorimacchi was mean-" Kise pouted. "I'm not moving that much that it annoys anyone!"

"To be honest Kise- _kun_ , you _are_ annoying." Kuroko told the blonde, which was replied with another whine. "Still, it's not like the video is bad."

Aomine tilted his head to the side, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well," a faint smile appeared on Kuroko's face. "It shows how tight the six of us bond. We might look-or act-weird, but that's what makes us special."

There were silence for a few seconds before Murasakibara joined in. "Aka-chin and Mido-chin would make a great edit."

"I know." Another yawn escaped from Aomine's mouth. "Is anyone hungry? How about ordering some fast foods?"

"Pizza sounds fine- _ssu!"_ the pouty Kise turned cheerful within seconds. "Or chinese food-I've always wanted to try..."

While the two of them were busy choosing their lunch, Kuroko turned to Murasakibara. "Do you think we'll make it?"

Murasakibara, surprisingly, was pretty quick. "We will, if it is Kiseki no Sedai." He grasped some of his chips, offering it to the smaller company. "Want some?"

"Sure."

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._

 **author's note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic! I'm glad that you guys are able to enjoy the story, and I hope to entertain every one of you with the upcoming chapters!**

 **The content for the next one depends on what you guys will choose. Which one would you like to have for the next chapter?**

 **1\. Challenge**

 **2\. QnA**

 **3\. Daily vlog**

 **4\. Random rambles**

 **5\. Parody**

 **I'm waiting for your votes.**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
